sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tigger and Clash Universal Possibilities
This is a crossover story, starring Clash the hedgehog and Tigger the Tiger. After they meet each other in Spagonia After getting a lead from Shadow they quickley hit it off as friends. But not everything is as it seems not only do they meet but some old foes make a come back. Characters *Tigger the Tiger *Clash the Hedgehog Epidsode1: Meeting ground A young tiger runs through the street at high speed. A blue otter-like creature was sitting mighty comfterble on his shoulder. Tigger: You holding on Oshowatt?Oshowatt: Osha, osha. Waat? Tigger: "runs into a navy blue hedgehog" Yow, sorry I wasn't paying attention to wat's infront of me. The navy blue hedgehog turns, and stares at him fir a sec before grinning,twirling a monsuno in one hand. Navy Blue hedgehog: Its fine by the way names Clash Tigger: Tigger and this is my partner Oshowatt. "points to oshowatt" Clash: *looks at Oshowatt,bends diwn and pats his head nice to meet yah. Oshowatt: "smiles sweatly" Tigger: So, what brings you here?Clash: Im here on a asignment Tigger: "raises eyebrow" Involving that core you're twirling? Clash:*looks at him weird*This *holds out the core*I recived this was told to give to someone Tigger: "looks at core then at Clash" Who exactly? Clash:Idk our base was attacked before i was told who i just herd ssomething about a crestn marking Tigger: Like the one I have on my chest? Clash: I guess....tell yah what if yah beat me in a race u can have kay Tigger: Oh you are so on! "Before they can race a dark black hedgehog with an army of dark creatures appear" Necros:Ahh..Clash how nice to see you agian Clash *stares angerly at Necros, and draws his sword* Necros! Episode 2: Old enemies.......New alies Tigger: Get ready Oshowatt. Clash: Catch *throws him the core* Tigger: "caches it" thanks. Clash: no prob... u probly need it more than me Tigger: "smiles, gets ready to launch core" Launch! Tigger releses the core, it clangs against a wall and out comes a giant dragon, bladed wings gleaming in the sunlight. It rours and slams the ground with its tail, scattering some of the creatures. Tigger: Go, we've got this! Clash:*Nids before,speeding off tiwards Necros* Clash runs and attempts to attack Necros only to be slammed Darkjuggernaut. he slowlys stands back up but once agian gets hit this time being rammed through a wall Tigger: O no you don't, raging fire! The dragon chardged a spere of fire and launched it at Necros. Clash :Tigs nooo....... But its to late Necros just grins and turns the dragons atack back but with more power. Then doubles up with a massive ball of darkness.Clash gains his footing andthrows the juggernaut and runs in frint of Tigger and tajes the blow for him Tigger: Nooo, Clash that was ment for me! Episode 3: Darksides return Clash:*Weakly laugh* I know but......drops on both knees nd falls down* Necros:Humph.. what a fool well i guess no its ur turn tigger *looks at Tigger and pionts a dark sphere at him* Tigger: "Still looking at Clash" You're... going to pay for this... NECROS!!! "Faces Necros" The intence rage bubbled violently within Tigger, His eyes turned completely white, his fur turned a shiny black, a purple flame sparked on his head. As a purple aura rose from him he glared at Necros with vicious eyes, ready to tear him apart. Behin the nowangerd tiger stood the Navy blue hedgehog but not as before.hi neon blue tips were nowdark red..his eyes were now red....his voice was darker..and his aura was pitch black Omega (Tigger): Let's see how you manage against us now! Omega Clash: Hmph... Omega: "sprints towards Necros, claws extended." Omega Clash:"turns a and catches a glimose of two figures before running after Tigger" Necros: Humph.....show me wath you got tiger boy Episode 4: Battle has begun Omega: "close to Necros, lashes out with his claws" Necros: "Draws his sword and goes defensive" Om.Clash:"Darwas his sword and lashes at the remaining forces of Necris army Omega: You think... a sword... can stop me! "knoks sword out of Necros's hand and slashes at his face" Necros: No but should"punchea him in the stomach than knees him in the face" Omega: "falls to his knees but slips into Necros's shadow. "Necros: What!? Omega: "appears again behind him, kicks him in the back, slips back into his shadow." Om.Clash:"Rams into Necros,and starts attacking him with his sword and energey bolts Sitting on a rooftop above the battle, a black tiger and red, winged wolf survied what was happening below. Wolf: Well, what are we waiting for? Tiger: Patients Iblix, not yet. Back at the battle Clash's Omega form was slowly wearing off, and the negative effects had began Clash:"wobbled and shudderd as if having a hard time stayibg consioucs, and he used his sword as a crutch." Omega: (from beneath the shadow) "sees Clash stuggeling but stays in one spot" Necros: humph. "walks up and picks Clash by the throat and jabs shadow blade through his stomach" Clash:" screams in pain" Omega: "rises from the shadow, levetates above the ground" Leave him alone. This is now between you and me Necros! Necros:"raming it farther in" Fool... it was never between you an me Clash:" lets out a scream of pain and rage,before latching his hand onto Necris face,before launching a shadow through his skull" Tiger: Now! The wolf jumps down and gets Necros off of Clash, biting his arm. The tiger also jumped down. Tiger: Time to go Necros! The tiger creates a dark spere in his hand, rises it in the air and teleports the wolf, Necros and himself to another location, leaving Omega and Clash behind. Episode 5:Recovery Clash:*Breathing heavily* what happend? Tigger: "returns to normal" Mephirix and Iblix, who I hoped to never see again for as long as I live! Clash:" Just nods" Come it aint safe here i got a house in Vermonia..its just a few miles due north. Tigger: "nods, turns to his partner and new monsuno" Return! After Tigger returned the dragon to his core, he and Oshowatt followed Clash, anticipating the new adventure that had begun. After araving at the safe point which apperd to be a small doorway made of stone and sticks Clash:were here Tigger: "seems confused but shakes it off Clash: Oh sorry here hold on..."Holds up his hands and suddenly the entrance vanished reaviling what looked to be a mansion base mix Tigger: Come on, lets get those wounds cleaned up. Clash:So..u mean u would just help some random guy who you just met Tigger: I've done it before, just go ask a friend of mine. Although I wouldn't try it if I were you. Now, are we going to clean up those wounds or not? Clash:"Nods" Tigger: Then lets go. "walks upto the door" I'll tell you everything from the beginning. Episide 6: Secrets Reveld Clash:"points ahead" come on this way is the living room were i keep my medical supplies Tigger: "follows Clash, finds the medical supplies" To think, Mephirix and Iblix were wacthing us the whole time. They've been tracking me since this mess started. Clash: "Has a look of intrigue" What mess? Tigger: "looks at Clash then sighs" You might wanna sit down for this. Clash:" follow what he said and sat down in a chair" Tigger: It all started when my mom left me at an orphanige. I was adopted by two new parents and I was introduced to my new older sister. Then, a monster attacked us. Both my new parents were killed but it was after me, yet I was protected by a powerfull magic. Later I was found by anoher tiger, who raised and tought me to fight. I left many years later. I had many adventures, met new friends and went through a transformation. "has a flashback of the avent" I was in an accident that chandged my personality, appearence, everything. After many findings, I finally found the truth. "shows Clash a marking on his hand in the shape of a dragon" I'm the third generation universal and my destiny is to save the world from an evil monster named... Solarian. Clash"nods" well im glad im here to help Tigger: With what? Defeating Solarian? No way, everyone whose been around me have only been hurt. Clash: Listen...nothing they can do will stop me from helping you i dont care wat u say understand Tigger: "growls softly" fine. Now lets get those wounds cleaned up. Clash:" Nods, and of his shirt and jacket, reavilin a large a mount of scars all over his arms and chest Tigger: Jikes, you two got into it. "starts cleaning and bandaging some of the wounds" to tell the truth, Omega is actually one of my favourites, since any wounds I end up with in that form automatically heals. Clash: Well......to be honest the scars arnt recent"goes quiet" Tigger: Something to do with your past? Don't worry, I was hesitent to tell people about my past too. Clash:" sughs wanna know how i gkt these scrs? Tigger: "sighs, whispers to himself" Curiosity kill the cat."speaks up" fine. Clash: three years ago..one of my friends named Aqua decided to join me on a assignment..which would prove ti be fatal "sighs"we were ambushed..I got held captive but...but she was killed on the spot.They tortured me for days apon end..stabbing me with swords...riping my flesh from my bones,,making me drink acids and and poisins..."stops"Thanks for patching me up now come in I cn tell u need some food and a place to rest. Episode 7: Captive Meanwhile, in an underground cavern, the black tiger, Mephirix, was speaking to a giant dragon shadow. Dragon shadow: Well, is everything in place? Mephirix: "kneeling before the creature" Yes master, the gem has been placid. Dragon: Exelent.... what about the Universal? He has now formed an alliance with that hedgehog. Mephirix: Do not worry master, we will make sure his life will end. At that moment, howls and yells could be heard from within the caverns. The shadow dissepeared. Mephirix:"slightly irritated" Now what? A Black Hedgehog suddenly appeard..... Necros: Humph..... nice place now you mind tellin me wwere I am... Mephirix: I'll show you where... "energy beam erupts from his hand, cacthes Necros and starts draining his power" Necros: Hey whats goign on!? Mephirix: "growls" Punnishment. Necros:"Being drained of his energy, drops on on knee" Once again the shadow dragon appaers. Mephirix fases the creature then kneels before him. Mephirix: Master. Dragon: "sees the black hedgehog" Well, well, what do we have here? Black vines curl up from the ground and grabs Necros around his arms, legs and torso, bringing him closer to the creature. The creature looked Necros straigt in the eyes, grinning. Dragon: You must be the one they call Necros. Hmhmhm... pefetic! Necris: "breathing heavil"You kniw me Dragon: I've had my eye on you for a while now. Now, you will help Mephirix and Iblix destroy the universal. Succeed and I will help you destroy the one they call Clash. But, fail, and you will experiance pain you never fought possible. Is that clear? Necri"grin spreads acriss his face"you got a deal Episode 8: The race As dawn broke the next morning Tigger was already making haste with Oshowatt returning to the city. Oshowatt: Osha, Oshawatt! Tigger: I'm sorry Oshowatt but its too dangerous for me to be around others! Lets get to the city and find a way to get out of here! Clash: Tere is a way through the woods*been standing in the door way* Tigger: "Glances back over his shoulder, continues walking towards the woods" Clash: Apears beside hm"But your still not going alone Tigger: Listen, I appreciate the help but..."remembers the race" You know, we never did race each over. To the end of the woods. "slightly irratated" You win, you can tag along but, if I win, you stay out of my way. Got it!? Clash:"nods"Tigger: On the count of three. One, two... three! "runs of into the woods" Clash:"takes off" Even though Tigger was fast, Clash didn't have much trouble keeping up. As they entered the last strech, Tigger made one final efort and emerged from the woods first, skidding to a stop. Clash was close on his heels. Tigger: Well, nice meeten ya and hope those wounds fully heal. "heads to the city" Clash"Nids and yhrows him his sunglasses" Keep em Tigger: "catches them, looks at Clash then sprints off" Episode 9: Clash's story